Dreamland
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: Don't ever go back/To reality/Because it's not real/It's only real in your dreams. She never knew when they would happen, all she knew was that she would snap and lose her grip on life. Written for the Starvation forum monthly challenge.


**So this is a challenge from the Starvation forum. The prompt was "Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real." I'm not sure how well it turned out, but you guys tell me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not won The Hunger Games or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p>There was never any warning when it would happen, it would just happen.<p>

_Snap._

She was sitting by the sea on a picnic blanket. Food was spread our before her, shrimp and oysters. The smell of sea salt and brine was in the air and the sun shone on her face filling her with warmth.

Finnick was sitting beside her flashing her one of his dazzling smiles. "Well then Miss Cresta, Queen of my Heart, I have a secret to tell you."

Cheeks flushed she whispered, "What is it Finnick? What's the secret?"

He beckoned her with his finger. "Come closer Annie, I'll have to whisper it to you; wouldn't want anyone else to hear one of my most beloved secrets."

She leaned in towards him.

"Closer." He whispered.

She leaned in farther.

"Not close enough Annie, come closer to me."

She leaned in even farther. She was up against his chest and her heart was beating franticly without a rhythm. _Thump. Thump thump. Thump. Thump thump thump. Thumpthumpthump. _

His mouth was right against her ear and his breath moved her hair as he whispered, "I hate you."

Sea green eyes filled with cruel mirth met shocked sea green eyes filled with tears of despair. "You hate me?" she asked him in a confused and hurt voice.

"Yes, I always have and I always will."

_Snap._

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

Confusion.

Where was the picnic blanket and the shining sun? Why was she on a hard wooden chair? Where was she?

"Annie? Are you okay?"

Why was Finnick talking to her? Why was he calling her beautiful? He had just said that he hated her.

He hated her.

Raw rejection and sorrow washed over her. Tears obscured her vision and felt her shirt become damp as she cried.

"Annie!" his voice sent pain through her. "Why are you crying sweetheart? What's wrong?"

He was pretending to be concerned, only pretending; because he hated her.

"Go away." She whispered. "go away. Go away!" He pulled her into a warm embrace and she pushed against him, she couldn't play his games, she couldn't. "You're not real, you're not real. You hate me, you said so yourself, you hate me you hate me."

"No, no Annie. I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He sounded so sad, so sorrowful. "I love you."

"No, no, no!" She screamed at him. Her dark hair flying around her as she threw her head back and forth, tears streaming down her face as they descended from her sea green eyes, she couldn't stand the sight of him, couldn't stand how he stood there with his arms out stretched to her. Pretending to care, pretending to love her. Toying with her endlessly, never allowing her a moments rest. The expression on his gorgeous face, his eyebrows furrowed, his green eyes that could melt her heart filled with fake pain, his mouth downturned into a grimace, she couldn't stand the act he was putting on. She screwed her eyes shut and threw her hands over her eyes, rocking back and forth whispering over and over again, "Go away, go away, go away, go away."

Arms tugging at her hands, muffled voices yelling at each other. She could hear Finnick's booming voice as he yelled at someone, telling them to make her better, to make her his Annie.

His Annie?

She wasn't his Annie, he hated her, he said so himself.

A sharp pain entered her arm and she gave a yell of shock. Warm, comforting, darkness spread throughout her and lead seemed to fix itself in her body. Her arms dropped to her sides as they became too heavy to hold up. Flashing colours danced behind her eyelids and her breathing evened out. sleep washed over her and she was sent into a comforting dark oblivion of peacefulness.

* * *

><p>Multi-coloured clouds danced past her eyes and she sat on top of the clouds observing below her. There was Mags making fish hooks out of things on the beach and catching fish to eat. Purple fire roasted the fish that she had caught and the smell of cotton candy wafted from them.<p>

Swinging her legs she watched the sky change colours rapidly and Mags fish hook flew out of her hand to greet her. She cast the line into the sky and reeled in a star. A poem that her mother used to tell her flashed through her mind.

_Reach for the stars,_

_Reach for the sky,_

_Close your eyes,_

_And let out a sigh,_

_Watch colours dance,_

_Behind your pretty eyes,_

_See the dancing bears,_

_Dancing high in the sky,_

_Let you mind run,_

_Run so free,_

_Let your heart,_

_Know true glee,_

_Don't ever go back,_

_To reality,_

_Because it's not real,_

_It's only real in your dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me what you guys thik of it, I'm not too sure how it turned out.<strong>

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


End file.
